¿Una Broma?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Romance, hechos inesperados, algo de humor y acción ¿Inu-Yasha en su forma humana? ¿Que resultará de esta extraña mezcla? -InuKag-
1. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo uno

¿Una Broma?

Era de noche. Kagome iba caminando hacia el pozo, tenía que prepararse para uno exámenes muy importantes en su época. Se le hacía raro que Inu-Yasha no le pusiera objeción y que la dejara ir tan tranquilamente, y tampoco se había aparecido en el camino.

¿Habría madurado lo suficiente como para entender que esos exámenes si eran importantes? Descartó esa idea sin pensarla mucho. ¿Acaso quería verse con Kikyou?

No alcanzó a seguir pensando, ya que tropezó bruscamente, cayendo al suelo junto con todas sus cosas, sobre unas ramas puntiagudas, haciendo rasgaduras en su uniforme. Pero asombrosamente sin causarle mucho daño.

- Demonios... ¿cómo haré para ir a la escuela? – Dijo observando los daños: Su blusa estaba toda llena de barro, con las mangas hechas jirones, al igual que su falda. Decidió que lo mejor era salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. ¿Qué tal si alguien la veia en esas fachas?

Arrastró su enorme mochila como pudo hasta el pozo, ya que se había roto también. Una vez que echó todo adentro, se dio cuenta que le faltaba su libro de química, que estaba tirado entre unos arbustos cercanos. Con cuidado que nadie estuviera cerca, fue por él rápidamente, pero tropieza nuevamente, quedando muy cerca al libro que necesitaba, y ni hablar de su ropa, ahora estaba con muchos mas agujeros y estaba completamente hecha jirones. ¿Tan torpe estaba el día de hoy?

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y al levantar la mirada nuevamente, se encontró con Inu-Yasha mirándola fijamente, en su forma humana. "Así que por eso no me puso problemas para irme..." De pronto se dio cuenta que ella estaba casi semidesnuda, por lo que un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¡¡OSUWARI!! – Gritó Kagome, mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos.

Inu-Yasha quedó estampado en el suelo, aún más cuando ella comenzó a repetir la maldita palabra una y otra vez.

- ¡¡OYE!! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – Gritó furioso el hanyou – sólo venía a decirte que hay un youkai que están intentando atrapar en la aldea, que podría ser peligroso que vinieras sola, ¡¡NO ES PARA QUE ME ESTAMPARAS EN EL SUELO, KUSO!!

"Aunque se ve muy atractiva..." pensó mirando a Kagome. "¿¡¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?!?"

Justo cuando Kagome iba a responderle, un enorme youkai emergió de las sombras y se acercó a ellos peligrosamente. Era el poderoso youkai que trataban de atrapar en la aldea.

Inu-Yasha sin pensarlo un segundo, tomó a Kagome en brazos y pretendía correr con ella, pero en ese momento el youkai expulsó una enorme ráfaga de viento, que los lanzó volando hacia una cueva cercana, para luego caer muchas rocas encima, bloqueando completamente la entrada.

Podía oírse el ruido del youkai alejándose, al parecer no los había encontrado.

A pesar que estaban en el suelo, Inu-Yasha todavía no soltaba a Kagome, y bueno, ella tampoco estaba disgustada con el tacto, hasta que recordó nuevamente su condición y su 'incidente' con su uniforme, que a pesar de estar muy oscura la cueva, igual le daba una enorme vergüenza, por lo que se soltó de Inu-Yasha quien soltó un gruñido y con unas ramas hizo una pequeña fogata que iluminó el lugar.

--- Punto de vista de Inu-Yasha ---

Kagome tiritaba del frío, la cueva era muy helada, por lo que me sentí en la obligación de pasarle mi haori, aunque no me hubiera molestado seguir viéndola en esas desgarradas ropas que delineaban generosamente su hermosa figura que... ¡KUSO! Al parecer la compañía de ese houshi libidinoso me está afectando...

Le entregué mi prenda roja indiferentemente.

- Gra... gracias – dijo suavemente, su voz infiltrándose en mis sentidos.

- ¡Feh! No es nada... – Respondí haciéndome el indiferente.

--- Punto de vista de Kagome ---

Hacía mucho frío, creo que comenzaba a tiritar, pero no solo temblaba por eso, sino porque podía sentir la mirada de Inu-Yasha fija en mí, en cada movimiento que hacía. De pronto me ofreció su haori, y me sentí mucho más aliviada teniendo algo con que cubrirme. Él parecía indiferente, pero algo me hacía pensar que no era así...

--- ---

De la nada apareció una nube de color rosa, Inu-Yasha instintivamente cubrió su nariz, en caso que fuera veneno, pero era un aroma muy agradable, y su sexto sentido le decía que no era algo malo.

El olor venía de unas aguas termales que estaban más al fondo. Inu-Yasha fue el primero en sumergirse en las aguas, con ropa incluida, pues quería relajarse un poco y le dolía todo en ese blandengue cuerpo humano.

Poco después Kagome lo siguió, ya con un extraño 'vestido' hecho con el haori de Inu-Yasha, dispuesta a lavar un poco lo que quedaba de su uniforme... de cualquier manera tendría que remendarlo después. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se agachó para comenzar a lavar.

Inu-Yasha la miraba curioso, y nuevamente 'extraños' pensamientos poblaron su mente, siempre era igual cuando era humano. Ahora tenía ganas de divertirse, olvidar por un momento lo de Naraku, simplemente divertirse.

Se acercó cautelosamente a Kagome, sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia, por debajo del agua. Ya muy cerca de ella, salió a la superficie, la tomó por la cintura y la empujó con él al agua.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAHH!!! ¡¡Inu-Yasha!! – Le reprochó Kagome empapada, pero al ver la sonrisa juguetona que mantenía en sus labios, y después de pensar que le vendría bien un descanso, le siguió el juego.

- ¡Inu-Yasha te vas a arrepentir! – Dijo con voz amenazante.

Inu-Yasha retrocedió algo asustado, sabía que tenía las de perder con ese maldito conjuro del "osuwari". Pero volvió a acercarse, su aroma lo enloquecía y el verla con una prenda suya, mojada y tan... perfecta no podía pensar en un lugar lejano a ella.

La vio acercarse sumamente a él. Con nerviosismo por su cercanía la miró a los ojos. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para los "osuwari"?

Mientras él estaba distraído, ella lo empujó fuertemente al agua, causando que se cayera dándose una vuelta muy chistosa.

Kagome se reía a carcajadas, ¡si los demás lo hubiesen visto!

Entre tanto Inu-Yasha asimilaba lo que había pasado y una vena se formó en su frente. ¡¡Se suponía que él era quien debía reírse!! ¡¡No ella!! Sacó a la superficie sólo hasta la nariz y pudo observar como Kagome aún se reía a morir. Molesto por hacer caido en su propia broma, abrazó a Kagome por la espalda y la sumergió en el agua.

Una vez que salió, se lanzó furiosa contra Inu-Yasha ¿qué no sabía lo que era la delicadeza?

Trataba de hundirle la cabeza al hanyou con ambas manos, pero él rápidamente tomó sus muñecas, aprovechando que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, y la arrinconó contra uno de los bordes del pequeño manantial de aguas.

De pronto pareció consciente de lo que hacía, ya que su rostro se cubrió de un fuerte rubor, al ver su posición y la cercanía del cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo. Pero aún así, no la soltó, a pesar del nerviosismo, estaba muy a gusto... Sintiéndola...

Podían sentirse los latidos de ambos, tan nerviosos y sonrojados, que no se percataban que se iban acercando lentamente sus rostros...

HEHEHEHE!!! Hasta aquí llega este capítulo

¿Cómo les va? Yo ahora me siento mucho mejor luego de una depresión más o menos grande.

Este fic nació cuando estaba en la compu sin hacer nada, espero les guste y espero sus reviews .

Muchas gracias a mi nee-chan Misao-chan, a mi oneechan Hibari-chan y a mi sensei Gaby-chan.


	2. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo dos

Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.   
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.

¿Una Broma? – Capítulo Dos

Podían sentirse los latidos de ambos, tan nerviosos y sonrojados, que no se percataban que se iban acercando lentamente sus rostros...

Kagome sentía su piel arder¿en qué momento llegaron a aquella posición? Inu-Yasha sujetándola de las manos, su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo... pero lo que más nerviosa la ponía -además de todo eso- era el hecho que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella; y con la intensa mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo, pensaba que se derretiría muy pronto.

Un segundo... tal vez no la estaba viendo a ella sino a Kikyô, como ya había pasado en una ocasión, justo antes que la revivieran. Era una mirada mucho más tierna que aquella vez, pero su confundida mente la estaba convenciendo de que ésa era la verdad, que esa mirada no era para ella.

Kagome bajó la vista tristemente, se derrumbaría muy pronto de seguir mirándolo a los ojos, de sentir que no era a ella a quien veía, que era realmente a Kikyô a quien quería besar, que jamás la querría como a ella, todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron en un solo instante.

Inu-Yasha estaba en una especie de trance, ya estaba casi perdido su "autocontrol". Pero éste volvió de golpe al verla bajar la vista.

"¿A.. acaso ella no quiere que yo..?" Pensó él con desilusión. Su orgullo trató de tomar ventaja "¡Feh¡Y a mí que me importa!" Pero la verdad es que sí le importaba –y mucho- y aunque él no lo admitiera, en el fondo lo sabía. La duda fue más poderosa, y comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente.

Aflojó un poco el agarre en las muñecas de Kagome, ya dispuesto a soltarla y pensar un poco, pero un susurro se escapó de sus labios...

- Kagome... -

Ella de inmediato levantó el rostro, dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos llenos de lágrimas, muy abiertos por la sorpresa y por momentos pareciera como si más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, mientras le sonreía a Inu-Yasha de la manera más hermosa y sincera que él había visto nunca. Ella estaba realmente feliz, y eso se notaba claramente en su rostro, radiante de alegría.

"¡No estaba pensando en Kikyô! Él... él.. estaba pensando en.. en... mí" pensó la chica sonrojada y con mucha emoción.

Al verla sonreír de esa manera especialmente para él, -además de quedar rojo tomate- todas sus dudas se esfumaron como si jamás hubieran existido. Le devolvió la sonrisa, él también se encontraba muy aliviado y contento.

Nuevamente estaban mirándose a los ojos fijamente, tan felices, tan nerviosos, sobre la tibia agua del manantial.

Kagome fue cerrando sus ojos mientras se acercaba un poco y el hanyou se sonrojó sabiendo lo que venía. Inu-Yasha se acercó más a ella, dejando casi nula la distancia entre sus labios. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de ella acariciándole el rostro, poniéndolo más nervioso y sonrojado de lo que ya estaba, pero a la vez haciendo que perdiera el control.

Cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, de un rápido movimiento. Sus labios. Ahí estaban, esos cálidos y dulces labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado probar. Su aroma y ese simple roce de labios le hizo perder lo poco de control que le quedaba.

Kagome no podía creer que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, era la realidad... ¡Inu-Yasha la estaba besando! Cuando sintió un leve suspiro de su parte, reaccionó y suavemente se soltó del agarre de Inu-Yasha y lo abrazó por el cuello, presionándolo más contra sí, atrayendo su rostro hacia ella.

Él se sorprendió un poco cuando ella quiso soltarse, pero no opuso resistencia, y colocó sus brazos en la angosta cintura de Kagome, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo, apegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Inu-Yasha se sentía en el cielo, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como una gran pasión despertaba en su interior, y abrazó mas fuerte a Kagome cuando giró un poco su rostro para ahondar el beso.

Kagome aceptó sus avances muy a gusto, con un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba el rostro del hanyou entre sus manos.

De pronto, la cueva comenzó a temblar bruscamente, lo que causó que nuestra acaramelada pareja se separara rápidamente.

--- Punto de vista de Kagome ---

"¿Por qué tenía que temblar justo ahora!" Fue lo que pensé en un primer momento, antes que comenzaran a caernos rocas desde el techo de la cueva. Inu-Yasha lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente, seguramente quería protegerme de cualquier daño. Pero un pensamiento me hizo reaccionar¡el también estaba como un humano, no aguantaría si le caía alguna de esas rocas encima!

Como lo temía, una gran roca se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros.

--- Punto de vista de Inu-Yasha ---

Por un momento las sacudidas del temblor fueron más fuertes, y sentí que Kagome se separaba de mí y caía al agua, para luego ver como una enorme roca le caía encima. Desesperado me sumergí en el agua y la vi de inmediato, empujé la roca con toda la fuerza que tenía y dentro de algún tiempo pude lograr sacarla y rescatar a Kagome. "¡Por que demonios me pasa esto cuando estoy en esta forma!" Pensé con frustración mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar, ya una vez en la superficie.

Fui esquivando todas las piedras que iban cayendo, con Kagome aún inconsciente. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin dejó de temblar.

Muy preocupado, la tomé en brazos, la llevé hacia la fogata y traté de hacerla despertar, estaba realmente asustado, sabía que los humanos eran muy frágiles, en especial mi Kagome...

--- Punto de vista de Minako (no podía faltar ¿eh? n.nU) ---

Luego de unos angustiantes momentos para el desesperado Inu-Yasha, que estaba que moría de la preocupación, Kagome tosió bastante fuerte y abrió los ojos débilmente, para alivio del hanyou, que ya se estaba imaginando lo peor.

- ¡Kagome¿Te encuentras bien! – Preguntó aún alarmado el hanyou.

- Sí... estoy bien... no te preocupes – Dijo casi como un susurro antes de volver a toser y escupir un poco de agua.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

--- Punto de vista de Inu-Yasha ---

Me sentí muy aliviado con sus palabras, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparme. La miré de reojo y vi que ya se había sentado junto a lo que quedaba del fuego. No pude evitar el mirarla inquisitivamente por algún tiempo, y fue cuando ella me sorprendió que volteé mi cara rápidamente, sintiendo como la sangre me subía a la cabeza. Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba más en ese momento¿Cómo la vería a la cara después de... de haberla besado?. Sentí que mi cara ya no podía estar más roja. Es cierto que ella había correspondido, pero... ¡Kuso! Como detesto estar en esta maldita forma...

Un pensamiento que no se me había pasado aún por la cabeza llegó a mi mente... ¡Que demonios hice¿En que estaba pensando cuando la besé? Al parecer la luna nueva no duraría mucho más tiempo, por un momento me sentía más seguro. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. Sabía perfectamente –aunque creo si me encontrara en mi estado normal, jamás lo admitiría- que hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacerlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba... claro que no me arrepentía de nada, aún podía sentir sus delicados labios entre los míos, el dulce sabor de su boca y... ¿Desde cuando comencé a pensar esta clase de cosas? Por más que quisiera evitarlo, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi rostro ardía.

No tengo idea desde cuando empecé a verla con otros ojos, ni cuando dejé de ver a Kikyô cuando la veo a ella...

Pero eso no ayudaba a mi preocupación... ¿Cómo demonios la veré a la cara!

--- Punto de vista de Kagome ---

No sabía que hacer, que decir o como actuar. Momentos antes nos estábamos... besando. Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía. Aún no lo creía por completo, y el estar tan mareada no me ayudaba en lo absoluto. No pude evitar la tentación de mirarlo, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al notar que él también me estaba viendo, pero inmediatamente volteó el rostro.

Me sentía muy incómoda con el silencio penetrante que había, y muy confundida. Él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Es que acaso se arrepentía?. Traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. De seguro también tendría que actuar así, pero... ¿realmente quería hacer eso?

Claro que no. Pero entonces¿qué iba a hacer?

Decidí que vería como estaban las cosas al día siguiente, cuando volviera a su forma de hanyou.

--- Minako's view point! (hehe n.nUU aquí va la narradora de nuevo ) ---

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo. Pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio reinaba.

Kagome tenía mucho frío. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos, con el fin de entrar en calor. Sumando que el atuendo que usaba era el haori de Inu-Yasha, que estaba empapado y que la cueva de por sí ya era bastante helada, no sería nada raro que se resfriara.

Inu-Yasha por su parte ya se había quitado esa especie de gi blanco que siempre lleva bajo el haori, y lo había puesto cerca del fuego para que se secara. Al parecer el frío no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pese a estar en su forma humana. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, al parecer intentando dormir. Era algo raro que consiguiera dormir en esa forma, pero una extraña sensación de sumo cansancio llegó a él, y poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo y no tardó en dormirse.

Kagome comenzaba a ponerse pálida. Hace mucho que había comenzado a tiritar, y aunque estaba muy cerca del fuego, no le ayudaba en nada, o eso le parecía a ella. El día fue bastante largo, no fue nada fácil escapar de la trampa que Naraku les había tendido por la mañana, aunque por suerte no había muerto ningún aldeano ni tampoco sus amigos sufrieron heridas. Con estos últimos pensamientos fue cerrando los ojos, tratando de hacer caso omiso al enorme frío que sentía.

Unos momentos después, una adormilada Kagome se acercó más a Inu-Yasha, quien dormía pacíficamente, y se apoyó en él ya que tenía mucho frío y por su aún no consciente mente pasó el pensamiento que así estaría mejor.

Ella cada vez se apegaba más a él, con movimientos suaves pero torpes ya que aún estaba casi dormida, buscando calor. El hanyou –que tampoco había despertado- se movió un poco, instintivamente abrazó a la chica contra él, como queriendo protegerla de cualquier peligro que pudiese haber.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos había notado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cueva, era que una misteriosa figura se alzaba entre las lejanas sombras.

Veo que mi somnífero es eficiente, sólo un poco más... 

** CONTINUARÁ**

Perdón por la demora u.uU es que he estado enferma y mi cabeza se quedaba en blanco constantemente n.nU

Bueno y... ¿Les gustó? Debo confesar que otro motivo de mi gran demora es que tenía un poco de miedo de decepcionarlos con este capítulo. No me siento muy segura acerca de este capítulo, pero espero les haya gustado.

Como ya saben, sus opiniones son importantísimas para mí, me animan a seguir escribiendo, y me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que les pareció este capítulo, alguna crítica, sugerencias, lo que quieran, ya sea en un review o en un e-mail nn

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero contar con él .

Traté de hacer el fic más largo a petición de algunos chikis (XDD) y ya que me demoré bastante¿ y¿Les gustó?


	3. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo tres

******Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.   
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.**

Dedicado especialmente a Sheyla K-Chan

¿Una Broma? - Capítulo tres

- Veo que mi somnífero es eficiente, sólo un poco más...

Pasaron algunas horas.

En medio del silencio reinante, se percibían ruidos al exterior de la cueva, era como si algo se aproximara. De pronto el ruido cesó.

Una fuerte explosión, en medio de un gran estallido, causó que las rocas que cubrían la entrada se rompieran y volaran por los aires.

Una misteriosa figura se alzaba entre la nube de polvo.

Poco a poco la polvareda se fue dispersando, dejando ver a un apuesto lobo youkai que observaba atentamente la cueva.

- ¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS VINISTE! - gritó el hanyou molesto, reconociendo al instante al sujeto en la entrada.

- _Ahí estás Kagome - dijo ignorando a Inu-Yasha y acercándose a la joven miko._

_- ¿Kouga-kun?_

_- Kagome, como siempre es un placer verte - dijo Kouga tomándole las manos._

_- ¡Respóndeme ahora lobo rabioso¿A qué diablos viniste! - reclamó con varias venas en su frente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Kagome? Ese lobo... jamás se lo permitiría. Ahora mismo le quitaría los fragmentos que poseía para que ya no molestara. Sería muy fácil derrotarlo._

_- Y tú como siempre con ese carácter, bestia repugnante - dijo sin soltar a la chica._

_Inu-Yasha gruñó y se interpuso entre la pareja. Estaba más que furioso. Tenía tantas ganas de descuartizarlo en ese momento..._

_Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre Kouga. Él lo esquivó fácilmente y de paso alzó en brazos a Kagome._

_- Como sea, vine a llevarme a mi mujer. Hasta nunca, bestia._

_Antes que el hanyou pudiera reaccionar, Kouga desapareció en medio de su torbellino y se alejó rápidamente._

_- ¡OII¡REGRESA!_

_El viento sopló levemente, moviendo algunas hojas y polvo. Se habían llevado a Kagome enfrente de él. ¿Cómo diablos fue eso posible!_

- ¡Maldición, Kagome!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, totalmente bañado en sudor. Sacudió la cabeza. Aún conmocionado, miró la entrada de la cueva. Cerrada. Había una extraña niebla que no permitía ver claramente, pero estaba seguro; estaba cerrada.

"¿Fue una pesadilla?" Pensó cerrando los ojos. "¿Y Kagome!"

No fue hasta que intentó moverse, que notó que había un extraño peso sobre su pecho. Al fijarse más de cerca descubrió que se trataba de la joven miko, durmiendo apaciblemente encima de él, abrazándolo.

- Ka-Kagome...

No pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse. ¿En que momento había llegado ella ahí? Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, su cara se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a tragar saliva.

Sentía su cara arder. Trató de levantar una mano, pero se dio cuenta que tenía ambos brazos alrededor de la chica en un muy estrecho abrazo, atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él. Ahora sí que su rostro no podía estar más rojo. Su cuerpo se tensó y de pronto no podía respirar bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el hanyou no se atrevió a moverse. Bajó la vista avergonzado y confundido y se topó con el durmiente rostro de Kagome. Se veía tan tranquila... no pudo dejar de observar su rostro, su expresión serena, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus delicados labios...

Se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado, la agradable sensación de besarla. Era realmente tentador el tenerla tan cerca. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse alarmantemente. "¿En que demonios estoy pensando!" Trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos para no verla.

Sus verdaderos deseos no eran precisamente una ayuda. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se acercó un poco a la chica. No despertaba. Un pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su cabeza: ella nunca lo sabría, que más daba resistirse... Por un instante se sintió como el hentai de Miroku, pero no le importó en ese momento. Realmente estaba raro. Lo atribuyó a su estado humano y no se preocupó más del asunto.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Un poco... otro más... ya sentía la respiración de Kagome, ya casi llegaba cuando un ruido, al parecer de pisadas, llamó su atención. Sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, alejó su rostro rápidamente del de la chica. ¿Es que acaso ese ridículo sueño se volvería realidad? Ni pensarlo. Abrazó más fuerte a Kagome. Nadie la separaría de su lado. Nunca.

Nuevamente esa sensación de sumo cansancio llegó a él, al tiempo que sentía una presencia acercarse, su vista se volvió muy borrosa, por lo que no pudo distinguir nada cuando aquella sombra salió de la oscuridad. La misteriosa niebla que los rodeaba era nuevamente rosa, al igual que justo antes de encontrar aquel manantial... fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de que sus ojos ya no pudieran mantenerse abiertos. La sensación de sueño era realmente poderosa, y no tardó en caer rendido bajo el agotador efecto.

- ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Era mediodía. El gigantesco boomerang se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia las rocas que bloqueaban la entrada de la cueva, pero antes de llegar, éstas desaparecieron en medio de una nube violeta. Los presentes miraron la ahora abierta entrada con cuidado, tenían que ser precavidos...

- Creo que nos esperaban - dijo Miroku

- Así es, pero Kirara y Shippô dicen que hasta aquí es donde llega su olor. Kagome-chan e Inu-Yasha deben encontrarse cerca - dijo Sango recibiendo su arma de regreso.

Los cuatro se internaron dentro de la cueva. La niebla que había se dispersó rápidamente dejándoles ver todo claramente. Avanzaron un poco más, se veían unas siluetas...

- ¡Vaya, veo que Inu-Yasha no pierde el tiempo - dijo Miroku con una sonrisa maliciosa y con su mano en el mentón.

Si bien era cierto lo que decía, durante el transcurso del tiempo habían cambiado un poco de posición. Inu-Yasha, en vez de estar sentado, estaba acostado en el suelo, con Kagome encima y ambos abrazados y muy pegaditos.

Sango permanecía inmóvil, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la escena; realmente no se esperaba esto. Shippô por su parte se bajó del hombro de Miroku y se acercó a la pareja para despertarlos. Al estar más cerca, el pequeño zorrito se dio cuenta de algo que los otros no habían notado, por lo que no pudo contener un grito -bastante fuerte- de sorpresa.

El cual, por supuesto, despertó a la pareja. Ambos despertaron sobresaltados, más todavía que, al abrir los ojos, por un segundo se dieron cuenta de su posición tan comprometedora, y dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás, muy sonrojados.

- ¿Q-Que sucede! - exclamó entrecortadamente el hanyou, todavía con la respiración rápida.

- ¿Qué pasa Shippô-chan? - le preguntó Kagome lo más calmada que pudo, tratando de cambiar el tema, puesto que ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del houshi y la taji-ya.

Al levantarse Inu-Yasha, también Miroku y Sango se quedaron quietos, bastante sorprendidos. Vaya día; lleno de sorpresas¿Y luego que seguía?

- I-Inu-Yasha... - comenzó Shippô - ¡El cabeza de perro todavía es humano!

- ¿Huh? - Inu-Yasha se observó de inmediato las manos, y pudo comprobar que no tenía sus garras.

También su cabello era negro, sus adorables orejitas no estaban; lo único que había cambiado a su estado normal eran sus ojos, de ese hermoso color miel.

Lo que nadie notó por la sorpresa del momento, era que una figura se escabullía por la entrada...

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso -pero sí me tardé menos que la vez pasada n.nU- es que ya saben; colegio, falta de inspiración, de ganas, de un computador que no se muera cuando estoy en la mejor parte... ¬¬ U jeje bueno, todo eso. Para variar, tampoco este capítulo me convence mucho... pero bueno, ustedes díganme.

Otra cosita.. cuando lo escribí.. pues.. digamos.. no estaba muy inspirada y encuentro que me salió algo raro y feo u.uU lo siento..

**¿Les gustó?** Este capítulo traté de hacerlo más largo. Espero les haya gustado. Poco a poco iré alargando mis capítulos, tratando de hacerlos mejores n-n Waka Waka (sip es tu risa Sheyla-chan XD)

Si ustedes quieren, le puedo agregar Miroku/Sango¿Qué opinan?

Como saben, todos sus comentarios, tomatazos, críticas, felicitaciones lo que quieran en un review o en un mail n.n

Por si acaso.. me autodenomino la chica WAFF así que si quieren romance... ¿Quién soy yo para defraudarlos¡Tendrán romance! Que me encanta! ¬

¡Opiniones¡Mails¡Reviews! n-n lo que quieran.

¡Nos vemos¡Cuídense!

Minako-chan


	4. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo cuatro

Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.

¿Una Broma? - Capítulo cuatro

Lo que nadie notó por la sorpresa del momento, era que una figura se escabullía sigilosamente por la entrada...

Miroku miraba todavía algo sorprendido el estado humano de Inu-Yasha, quien no dejaba de mirarse las manos, aún no asimilando el hecho que no tuviera sus poderes. De pronto recordó algo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

- Bueno, Inu-Yasha... - se aclaró la garganta - todavía no nos cuentas... ¿Qué pasó entre Kagome-sama y tú? - preguntó con una burlona sonrisa.

Inu-Yasha y Kagome enrojecieron a más no poder y no se atrevieron a mirarse. Los dos quisieron gritarle 'nada' pero la respuesta se les atoró en la garganta dándoles un ataque de tos. La sonrisa del houshi se hizo más amplia.

- ¡Pe-pero que tonterías dices! - trató de defenderse todavía rojo el hanyou.

- Inu-Yasha... - rió levemente - mírate, estás semidesnudo, Kagome-sama sin sus ropas habituales, en cambio está con _tu_ haori, la tenías _encima tuyo_, abrazándola, y la cara que tenías no me indicaba precisamente que la estuvieras pasando mal... - se rió nuevamente al ver las caras de ambos - ¿Cómo pretendes que crea que no pasó _nada_?

Los dos estaban sudando frío, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, tratando de responder algo que pudiese callar las deducciones del astuto monje.

- ¿A qué se refiere Miroku, Kagome? - preguntó curioso el zorrito.

A la chica le dio un ataque de nervios; no sabía que responder, y comenzó a rogar por que algo pasara para librarse del interrogatorio.

Un fuerte ruido se oyó afuera, seguido de una fuerte sacudida que hizo temblar toda la cueva. Una vez que todo estuvo tranquilo, se dirigieron a donde se había escuchado ese estruendo, y vieron una gran roca cubriendo la entrada por completo.

Comenzó a salir una especie de humo azul, que se expandió por toda la cueva. Kirara gruñó un poco antes de volver a su tamaño pequeño, llamando la atención de Sango, quien tomó a Kirara en sus brazos y se la entregó a Kagome.

- ¡Es veneno¡Hiraikotsu!

El enorme boomerang logró romper la roca un poco. Lo lanzó varias veces y destrozó la roca a la mitad, y la poderosa arma fue a dar afuera.

-¡KYAAA! - se oyó un chillido.

Una pequeña niña estaba en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, y el boomerang un poco más allá. Abrió lentamente los ojos aún asustada, por poco y 'esa cosa' la golpea. Al abrir más los ojos se percató del grupo que la observaba de manera curiosa.

- ¡Kyaa! - volvió a gritar poniéndose de pie de un salto. '¿Có.. cómo lograron salir?' Pensó viéndolos algo nerviosa.

Al levantarse la pequeña todos pudieron ver que no era una niña común, sino que tenía el cabello corto azulado y pequeñas orejas de perro, muy similares a las de Inu-Yasha, ojos grisáceos y una ropa muy parecida a la de nuestro querido hanyou, sólo que el atuendo de ella era celeste. Era un poco más alta que Shippo.

- Lo siento si te asustamos pequeña - dijo amablemente Miroku, al darse cuenta que por poco el boomerang la lastima seriamente.

- ¡No te acerques! - gritó saltando hacia atrás.

- ¡Feh! Ya vámonos Miroku, no tenemos por qué disculparnos con esa ridícula mocosa.

A la chica se le formó una vena en la frente. ¿Quién se creía que era para insultarla?

- Inu-Yasha... - comenzó a regañarlo Kagome.

- ¡Pues no quiero disculpas de un estúpido hanyou! - le reclamó molesta.

- ¡A quién llamas estúpido? - gritó furioso Inu-Yasha y alzando un puño en señal de amenaza.

- ¡Pues a ti, zopenco! - le sacó la lengua.

¿Qué clase de niña era? Por lo visto una valiente, que se atrevía a pelear con Inu-Yasha... y muy temperamental.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres pelear pedazo de...?

- ¿Es una amenaza? - se burló - ¡Pues no te tengo miedo! - le gritó desafiante.

El recibir un desafío de una mocosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, queriendo pelear con _él_, le causó mucha gracia al hanyou¿qué acaso pretendía ganarle? Por favor...

El ver la actitud tan altanera por parte de su contrincante la sacó de sus casillas, muy furiosa se puso en posición de ataque y se abalanzó contra Inu-Yasha.

- ¡Sankontetsusou! - gritó atacando con poderosas garras, que por poco y le dan a Inu-Yasha, quien muy confiado no se lo esperaba, y le dieron a un árbol cercano, derribándolo al instante.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos del asombro. 'Sankontetsusou' era el más común ataque de Inu-Yasha...

La pequeña miró al hanyou con desdén, disfrutando su cara de asombro. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y volteó maldiciéndose una y otra vez. "Tal vez no lo notaron" pensó ingenuamente.

- Discúlpalo pequeña - sonrió Miroku - a veces es muy impulsivo - le dijo, refiriéndose a Inu-Yasha.

- ¡Feh! - se cruzó de brazos.

- Es un perro tonto - le susurró Shippo.

- Eh... - miró al zorrito frente a ella - sí... está bien, no hay problema - volteó el rostro con un leve sonrojo.

- Debes tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si comes con nosotros? - le propuso Kagome amablemente.

La niña observó nuevamente a Shippo. Su mente le gritaba que debía salir de ahí, que ya había cumplido con su misión y debía regresar, pero sin embargo aceptó.

"Perfecto. Así podré averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas" Meditó pensativo el houshi.

Se detuvieron en un claro cercano a desayunar. Inu-Yasha tragando el ramen como si no hubiera comido en semanas -como de costumbre- y los demás comiendo y conversando amenamente, excepto la pequeña niña, que se mantenía callada y un poco lejos del grupo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Kagome al verla un poco incómoda, para incluirla en la conversación.

Ella estaba distraída mirando al zorrito, y tardó un poco en contestar, con un leve rubor.

- Me... me llamo Miku - dijo tímidamente.

Kagome le presentó a todos, eran muy amables con ella, claro, exceptuando a Inu-Yasha que sólo gruñía todo el tiempo.

- Inu-Yasha todavía no me dices que pasó entre Kagome-sama y tú... - Miroku no perdía oportunidad de molestar al hanyou.

El aludido se atragantó con el ramen y comenzó a toser, totalmente rojo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! - gritó sonrojado.

- Vamos Inu-Yasha... - suspira con resignación - y yo que iba a felicitarte por tus avances con Kagome-sama...

¿Avances? Creía entender a lo que se refería. El hanyou de inmediato recordó el beso y se puso aún más rojo.

- Inu-Yasha ¿qué te sucede? - Kagome, que no había escuchado la conversación se acercó a ellos - ¿No tendrás fiebre? - preguntó inocentemente al ver la cara roja del hanyou. Se acercó a él y le tocó la frente con preocupación. A Inu-Yasha casi le da un infarto tenerla tan cerca, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro ardía. Sólo rogaba por que ella se alejara pronto o no se hacía responsable de lo que podría hacer.

- Creo que sí está enfermo, Kagome-sama - se rió Miroku al ver la reacción del hanyou - pero no precisamente por alguna fiebre sino por ust...

- ¡Mirokuuu! - interrumpió él sabiendo en que terminaría la frase del houshi.

- ¿Huh? - Kagome lo miró con curiosidad.

- Ya vámonos, debemos recuperar los demás fragmentos - el hanyou cambió el tema rápidamente y se levantó.

"¿Fragmentos, eh? Tal vez sea mejor que vaya con ellos por hoy, así podré destruir a ese maldito" pensó Miku.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que partieron nuevamente en busca de fragmentos. Miroku miraba pensativamente a Miku y luego a Inu-Yasha. Sabía que había algo que faltaba descubrir.

- ¡Siento la presencia de fragmentos! - alertó Kagome - se acercan rápidamen..

Un remolino llegó de la nada y se detuvo muy cerca de la chica.

- Kagome, como siempre es un placer verte - dijo el lobo tomando las manos de ella.

El hanyou estaba molesto. Y esa frase le recordó su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Exactamente igual. Antes que algo más pasara se interpuso bruscamente entre los dos.

- ¡Ya déjala en paz lobo rabioso!

- Como siempre con ese carácter, bestia - contestó airado Kouga, quien se dio cuenta del estado humano del hanyou, pero no dijo nada.

Otra vez. ¡La misma maldita frase que dijo en su sueño!

- ¡Nunca dejaré que te lleves a Kagome! - le gritó dejándose llevar por la ira que le producía el pensar que ese sueño se volviera realidad.

- Inu-Yasha... - Kagome lo miraba muy sonrojada, y él se dio cuenta que al gritarle a ese lobo había tomado a Kagome entre sus brazos, abrazándola posesivamente.

El hanyou la soltó muy avergonzado, totalmente rojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi mujer! - reclamó furioso.

- No digas esas cosas¿qué no ves que Inu-Yasha se pone celoso?

Él se preparó para pegarle al kitsune por su insolencia, pero se dio cuenta que Miku era quien lo había dicho.

- ¿Y quién diablos eres tu¿Acaso la hermana de este híbrido que te le pareces tanto? - preguntó refiriéndose a las orejas y garras de la pequeña.

- ¡Claro que no! - gritaron ambos al unísono.

Era de noche y estaban acampando cerca de un lago. No habían logrado ningún fragmento ese día. Pero sí encontraron una aldea destruida, y Sango alcanzó a ver a Kohaku corriendo hacia el bosque, desde ese pequeño pueblo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Estaba en la orilla del lago, arrojando piedras al agua, muy pensativa.

"Kohaku..." Suspiró tristemente "¿Cuándo podremos destruir a Naraku?" Abrazó sus rodillas.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el houshi se sentó junto a ella.

- No te preocupes, lo lograremos - dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de la taji-ya.

- Houshi-sama... - bajó la mirada - Yo... vi a Kohaku salir de esa aldea que encontramos hoy... - sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos - su kusarikama estaba manchada de sangre - apretó los puños - sigue bajo el control de Naraku, no sé hasta cuando lo mantendrá vivo.. - esconde su mirada entre el fleco de su cabello - yo...

No pudo continuar por el tierno abrazo del houshi.

- No te preocupes - le susurra al oído - todo saldrá bien, ya verás... no creo que el maldito de Naraku le haga daño, después de todo es un aliado poderoso... ya verás como se acaba todo esto, muy pronto... tranquila - le acaricia el cabello.

- Houshi-sama... - su voz se quiebra y se aferra a Miroku mientras sus lágrimas por fin salen de sus ojos - Arigatô...

Al cabo de un rato se separaron, ella, algo sonrojada, le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y caminaron hacia el campamento. En ese momento Miroku se acercó a ella y...

Se oyó el fuerte ruido de un golpe rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche. Una furiosa Sango llegó a donde estaban los demás, recargándose sobre un árbol para intentar dormir. Seguido, llegó Miroku, con una gran marca roja en la cara y se recargó del otro lado del árbol donde estaba Sango y cerró los ojos.

Miku los miraba divertida. De pronto se puso seria. "De seguro tendré que partir mañana temprano, no puedo seguir esperando..."

Continuará

¡Kombanwa minna! (Que son las dos y media de la madrugada XD)

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Sinceramente no lo encuentro muy bueno... (¿Qué raro no?)

¿Qué piensan acerca de Miku¿Qué tal el nuevo misterio...? Onegai, comentarios en un review -

uu gomen por la tardanza... es que he estado algo desanimada y también por el colegio TT

**Lo olvidaba, un mini-glosario.**

**Sankontetsusou: El ataque de 'Garras de Acero' de Inu-chan.**

**Kusarikama: El arma que usa Kohaku, esa especie de hoz pequeña con cadena.**

**A todos mis reviewers, les tengo un caramelito (hecho especialmente para la primera reviewer del cap 3 XD, Masuri-chan), vayan a mi perfil, ahí les dejé el caramelito porque esto no me deja poner la dirección web ¬¬U ojalá les guste - De paso aprovecho de hacerle publicidad a la página XD es la que está en mi perfil P XD fírmenme el librito D**

**¿Les simpatizó Miku?** ¿O la encuentran una niña detestable? XDD

¿Qué tal el capítulo¿Qué tal los nuevos misterios¿Encontrarán nuevos fragmentos¿Inu-chan se decidirá por fin a 'avanzar' XD de una vez con Kagome¿Miroku-sama dejará de arruinar los momentos románticos XD¿la autora se cansará de hacer preguntas? XDD

¡Nos vemos!

Chiisana Minako

PD: Cualquier cosa a mi e-mail o en un review

PD2: Presiona el botoncito de abajo XD 'Go' XD y dime que piensas ;)


	5. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo cinco

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página. _  
_**

**_¡Pst!_**_ Recuerden que Inu **aún** está como humano. (Eso sí; Con sus ojitos dorados nn)_

¿Una Broma? - Capítulo Cinco

Silencio.

Silencio.

¡Silencio¡Ya basta!

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

¡Detente!

¡NO¡No te atrevas!

Un espantoso grito se escuchó, siendo ahogado momentos después.

Una sombra corría desesperadamente por el bosque, en medio de la total oscuridad. Sólo alcanzaba a distinguirse que tenía el cabello muy largo, y éste volaba preso en una coleta baja mientras avanzaba. Algo se atravesó en su camino, y cayó al suelo con pesadez. Nunca pensó que alguna vez estaría en esas condiciones; la herida de su costado todavía no dejaba de sangrar y ya tenía problemas para respirar bien. Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar.

A lo lejos pudo oír ramas quebrándose, rugidos, alaridos... acompañados de energía maligna. Un youkai... o varios.

Trató de incorporarse, cuando el ruido se sentía ya muy cerca. Conteniendo el dolor punzante que sentía, se ocultó en un tronco de árbol hueco, ya no tenía flechas para deshacerse de esos youkai ni para defenderse y además estaba muy débil.

Pero aún no podía morir. No hasta matarlo. Irían juntos al infierno o su alma jamás podría descansar en paz. Pero primero tenía que recuperarse.

Era una noche silenciosa. Kagome estaba sentada frente a la fogata, muy pensativa, mirando el fuego. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado dentro de esa cueva. Recordaba como se sintió al estar entre los fuertes brazos de su querido hanyou... como él la atraía hacia su cuerpo, su respiración acariciando su rostro, sus ojos fijos en **ella **y por supuesto... el tan apasionado beso que hace tanto tiempo anhelaba...

Sentía su cara arder. ¿Por qué tenía que acabarse ese momento?

- Cómo desearía volver a estar en tus brazos, Inu-Yasha... - suspiró soñadamente.

- ¿De veras? - se oyó a sus espaldas.

Kagome se puso de piedra y completamente roja, entrando en pánico, sin saber que hacer. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un sonrojado hanyou sentado atrás de ella. Bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada.

- I-I-Inu---

Él la tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro, para mirarla intensamente, como examinándola. Ella estaba completamente indefensa mirando aquellos hermosos y dorados ojos. Aunque seguía muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Q-Que iba a hacer?

Inu-Yasha sonrió levemente y antes que Kagome dijera algo, se acercó aún más, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, abrazándola lentamente con sus brazos. Kagome reaccionó segundos después y se dejó llevar por esa sutil caricia, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Miku dejó de jugar con sus garras para mirar a la durmiente Kagome. ¿Era su imaginación o la miko estaba hablando? Se acercó para escuchar mejor.

- ...

¡Bah! De seguro era su imaginación.

- ... Inu-Yasha... - susurró una sonriente Kagome abrazando una almohada. Soltó unas risitas nerviosas mientras volvía a susurrar el nombre del hanyou.

La chica se veía muy feliz. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Miku sonrió traviesamente. Era una pequeña muy curiosa. Primero debía asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo... Perfecto; todos estaban dormidos. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, éstos eran de un color violeta opaco. Entrecerró los ojos.

- _Saate..._ - pronunció y con dos dedos le tocó la cabeza a Kagome. "Lo sabía..." rió suavemente ".. habrá que hacer algo al respecto"

- ¡SHIMATAA!

Los aldeanos dejaron de caminar, los pájaros volaron más rápido alejándose, todos se alertaron por el grito mientras la escandalizada joven aún tenía su cara de una tonalidad azul.

- ¡Que sucede Kagome? - gritó desenfundando Tetsusaiga (olvidando que ésta no se transformaría por su estado humano), mirando en todas direcciones por alguna posible amenaza para la chica.

Poco después llegó el resto del grupo, también preocupados por si algo le había pasado a la joven, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a Inu-Yasha junto a ella con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Pero ¿a qué se debía el grito?

- ¡Onegai, sólo tres días! - pidió Kagome.

Inu-Yasha estaba molesto. Había llegado corriendo porque pensó que Kagome estaría en peligro, pero resulta que sólo era que tenía que volver a su casa por esos 'exámenes' que recién había recordado que tendría. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? Es decir, no es que él la extrañara, ni quisiera verla, claro que no, pero... ¡por qué demonios tenía que irse?

- ¡Es que tanto te gustan los exámenes esos?

Ahí iban otra vez; peleándose. Era recién muy temprano en la mañana y ya estaban discutiendo. Al grupo le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Y quien dijo que me gustaran? - le reclamó - ¡Además debo ir por ropa limpia! - añadió antes que el hanyou pudiera responderle algo.

Bueno, eso era verdad. Provisionalmente, Kagome estaba usando la ropa de Sango, mientras que la taiji-ya usaba su ropa de exterminadora. Todo por el día cuando llegó ese enorme youkai que los arrastró hasta esa cueva en donde...

Se sonrojó furiosamente y miró hacia abajo, mejor no seguía recordando. Aunque al no estar en su forma de hanyou no tenía sus sentidos tan desarrollados, podía sentir el embriagador aroma de Kagome en su haori, que había quedado impregnado de cuando ella... cuando lo usó... y luego...

- ¡Kusooo! - gritó sonrojado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía recordaba haberla tenido en sus brazos cuando estaban en el agua, había sentido su perfecto cuerpo presionado contra el suyo mientras se estaban besa-- Pareciera que toda la sangre de su cuerpo le subiera al rostro. ¡Estúpida forma humana!

Para cuando Inu-Yasha "despertó" de sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta que Kagome ya no estaba ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado? Seguramente ya se había marchado. ¡Kuso!

- ¡A que no puedes hacer esto! - Shippo sacó una de sus hojas y se transformó en Miku.

- ¡Sugoi! - celebró la pequeña - mira déjame mostrarte una habilidad especial, para leer las mentes de humanos y youkai.

Miku se acercó a quien sería su 'víctima' cautelosamente. La idea era que no se percatara de su presencia. Un curioso Shippo la seguía para ver que iba a hacer, Miku se acercó más; nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron violeta opaco.

- _Saate_ - susurró muy suavemente y saltó para tocarle la cabeza a Miroku.

Mala elección. La pequeña aterrizó en el suelo tambaleante y medio verde, antes de caerse al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral. ¿Y era un Houshi¡Qué mente más sucia! Vio muchas cosas que no entendía, entre cosas ¡muy feas! Pero algo le resultó familiar; creyó haber visto el rostro de una mujer en particular ¿por qué se le hacía conocida?

Volteó a ver a Sango. ¡Era ella¿O no?

Mátala.

¡Qué?

Sólo mátala.

En sus ojos apareció un pequeño destello rojo, como la sangre que estaba derramando. Pero no quería moverse, ni hacer caso de esa voz que parecía tomar control de su cuerpo. Pensaba que ya se había librado de ese maldito ser…

El destello rojo en sus ojos se hizo más grande, cubriendo más de la mitad de ellos. No pudo seguir pensando, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

"No puedo creerlo" pensó Kagome, dando la vuelta en una esquina para volver a su casa.

¡Era increíble! Cuando por fin lograba volver a su época, preocupada por los exámenes, se viene a enterar que les habían dado una semana de vacaciones, quién sabe por qué razón. Y ella que había estado preocupada toda la semana...

- ¡Tadaima!

Fue directo a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras, sin tomarle importancia a que nadie estuviera en la casa.

"¿Por qué me sentiré tan cansada?" Giró la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡KYAAAAAA!

Al abrir la puerta, se topó de frente con Inu-Yasha, que había llegado hace poco e iba a salir por la puerta.

- I-Inu-Yasha... ¡Baka¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! – le reprochó en el suelo, todavía asustada y con el corazón acelerado, al verlo tan repentinamente.

El hanyou, aún aturdido por el grito de la chica, le tendió una mano para que se levantara. ¡Menos mal que aún no recuperaba sus poderes! Con los gritos que lanzaba esa Kagome, se habría quedado sordo. Y con todo el trabajo que le había costado subir hasta la habitación de Kagome, para más encima que esa niña le gritara... ni siquiera sabía por qué se comportaba amable.

Ella algo sorprendida por su amabilidad tomó suavemente su mano para ponerse de pie. Esperaba sus usuales gritos... "¿Estará afectándole el hecho de estar en su forma humana?" Pensó sacudiéndose el polvo que pudiese haber en su ropa.

Inu-Yasha no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, ahora era cuando más odiaba su estúpida condición humana. Y todavía no sabía la maldita razón de por qué permanecía _aún_ en ese estado. No podía dejar de observar a la chica frente a él, analizándola, viendo cada detalle de su rostro, su ondulado cabello, su cuerpo...

¿Desde cuando veía a Kagome con esos ojos? Tan detenidamente, escudriñando con detalle y fijación sus ojos y su perfecta figura... ¿Y por qué demonios **él** tenía que pensar en esas cosas! Él no veía a Kagome de manera diferente¡Claro que no! Sólo... sólo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte rubor ¿desde hace cuánto la estaba viendo? Trató de no ponerse nerviosa. Todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de...

Es verdad. En el Sengoku no tenían casi momentos a solas... tal vez.. debería aprovechar el momento..

- I-Inu-Yasha yo...

Inu-Yasha pareció recién darse cuenta que Kagome lo había atrapado observándola. Se sonrojó a más no poder, y se dio la vuelta para no verla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado¿Por qué estos "trances" se le estaban haciendo tan frecuentes cuando se referían a Kagome?

- Te-tenemos que seguir buscando fragmentos, por eso vine a buscarte – trató de excusarse el hanyou. Él sabía perfectamente que no era esa la razón. Pero _nunca_ lo iba a admitir. Antes Kouga sería su mejor amigo, pensó con sarcasmo.

- Eh... sí, claro, déjame preparar mi mochila y voy contigo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada y un tono de decepción bastante notorio.

¿Qué había dicho¿Qué **sí** vendría con él¿Sin discusión, sin tener que pelear? Y... la chica parecía algo triste.. no estaba así cuando se la encontró.. ¿a-acaso se esperaba algo más¿Fue su culpa el que se pusiera triste¡Por qué demonios tenía tantas dudas?

Ya iban saliendo del pozo, Inu-Yasha con la enorme mochila de la miko, para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos. La noche había caído ya en el sengoku, las estrellas y la luna, resplandecientes en el cielo, hacían que el paisaje fuera más hermoso aún. Otros brillos iluminaban el cielo. Al parecer se trataba de ¿almas? Y muy cerca de donde estaba la pareja. Seguido, se oyó un quejido, bastante audible para oídos normales.

Inu-Yasha tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Kikyô!

**Ta ta ta taaaaaan**

**No me maten, onegai snif es que no pude actualizar antes úu ya saben... entre el colegio, la inspiración y mi atolondrada cabeza… uuU este es el resultado. Sé que mi tardanza fue excesiva demo.. ¡Gomen! No lo vuelvo a hacer T.T So... lo que no me dejaba publicar es la internet TT Si no me dejaba registarme en el capítulo estaba listo desde hace más de una semana.. TTTT**

**TT Apuesto a que adivinan... ¡Pues Sí! Acertaron TTTT No me gustó como quedó (¬¬U Minako es más insegura que Inuchan..) y además siento que los dejé igual U**

**Pues ya ven, ahora saben más acerca de Miku-chan. Y ¿Kikyô¿Qué viene a hacer en esta historia? P pues eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo O Prometo poner Miroku/Sango en el próximo, para los que se quedaron con las ganas -**

**u.uU aunque de Inu/Kag... tampoco puse mucho ó.oU**

****

- Muchas gracias a toditos los que me han dejado review, y a los que han leído esta historia espero de corazón que les haya gustado y pues… ¡qué esperas! Dime lo que piensas de este capítulo

**Cuídense Mucho.**

****

-.Chiisana Minako.-


	6. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo seis

****

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página.  
**

**_Dedicado especialmente a Masuri-chan y Meiko-sensei_**

**_¡Pst!_**Recuerden que Inu **aún** está como humano. (Peeero; Con sus ojitos dorados nn)

¿Una Broma? – Capítulo seis.

InuYasha tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Kikyou!

InuYasha y Kagome comenzaron a correr, guiados por las resplandecientes esferas de luz, de almas que no pudieron encontrar el descanso eterno, sirviendo de alimento y base de subsistencia al cuerpo de una no-muerta miko. Extrañamente, las almas eran más pequeñas de lo usual, y en mayor cantidad, InuYasha, a pesar de estar en su forma humana corría muy rápido, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y los árboles con gran facilidad. Kagome por un momento había dudado en seguirlo, pero pensó que Kikyou podría encontrarse herida y tal vez ella podría ayudarla, por lo que tomó su botiquín rápidamente y se dispuso a alcanzar a InuYasha que ya estaba un poco lejos.

De pronto el hanyou sintió que pisaba algo raro y pegajoso. Prestó más atención para darse cuenta que se trataba de ¿sangre! Apresuró aún más la marcha, estaba muy cerca, las almas y la sangre venían del mismo sitio... ¿acaso la sangre era de...?

- ¡Kikyou! – gritó dando un pequeño salto al salir de los arbustos.

Antes que siquiera pudiera llegar al suelo una flecha pasó rozando su mejilla, haciéndole un leve corte y luego dando contra un árbol. Kikyou se encontraba de pie con bastante esfuerzo, aún con el arco tenso y en posición de ataque. No pasó mucho hasta que nuevamente trató de cubrirse el estómago con una mano, en un vano intento de que los fragmentos de las almas que absorbía no salieran de su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse débil y cansada, y no había rastro de sus Shimidamachuu. Aunque ella no sangraba, estaba bastante manchada del vital líquido. Una densa niebla comenzaba a envolver todo...

- Ki..kyou.. – el hanyou dio un paso hacia la no-muerta miko, cuando se percató de una ensangrentada niña... con orejas de perro, delante de él.

- ¡Vete¡Ella es una maldita asesina y no dudará en matarte! – espetó Miku sin darse la vuelta. InuYasha iba a contestarle, cuando Kikyou lo interrumpió.

- ¿Asesina¿lo dices por esa desquiciada niña? – Kikyou rió con sorna – pues déjame decirte... que me percaté de que estaba poseída, pero no valía la pena salvarla.. – añadió mirando a la pequeña niña de forma despectiva.

- T-tú.. eres... eres una... – la pequeña apretaba los puños con la cabeza gacha, temblando del coraje y la impotencia - ... ¡maldita infeliz¡SANKONTETSUSOU! – en menos de un segundo pasó al ataque, dándole de lleno a Kikyou, quien apenas y si vio el ataque pero no pudo moverse, se sentía paralizada por quien sabe que clase de conjuro o maldición, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, sentía como un veneno entraba en su cuerpo, de al parecer esa niebla, que de pronto se había tornado maligna, inclusive la que ya había inhalado.

Comenzó a toser, sentía un ardor indescriptible en su estómago y su espalda, su vista poco a poco iba nublándose, jamás había sentido dolor semejante, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva... aparentemente ese veneno que se infiltraba por la herida estaba contaminando las almas que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, su poder, encontrándose con pocas almas, no era suficiente para purificarlas a todas, y menos para resistir el veneno que seguía infectando todo a su paso.

Miku parecía ser inmune, porque se acercaba a gran velocidad a darle el toque de gracia a Kikyou. Sus ojos habían adquirido un leve matiz rojo, estaba realmente enardecida, el deseo de venganza la había hecho olvidar todo, incluso que aún no sabía manejar totalmente bien sus poderes, el odio hacia esa altanera y no-muerta miko, el rencor producido por sus palabras no tenía descripción, el corazón y mente de la pequeña niña había sido manchado... con el sólo deseo de ver destrozada a esa mujer.

InuYasha no podía acercarse, al ser un humano era mucho más débil, aún más que no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento, se había visto obligado a retroceder¡no podía ver nada!. En un segundo una herida Kikyou estaba frente a él y al siguiente se estaba asfixiando por lo que parecía ser un poderoso veneno, que comenzó a derretir sus ropas y tornó su vista borrosa, trató de cubrirse la nariz con su haori pero era inútil, sintió que perdía el sentido, pero no podía quedarse ahí o no despertaría del letargo que el veneno iba a producirle... pero era tarde, no podía moverse.

Un destello rosa pasó cerca de él, dispersando un poco la niebla maligna que rodeaba al hanyou, quien abrió los ojos débilmente, para notar que era una flecha, seguida de la joven chica de cabellos negros azabache, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡InuYasha! – gritó Kagome llegando hasta él - ¡Hay que salir de aquí, rápido! – al ver que el hanyou no respondía y respiraba pesadamente, le tomó un brazo y se lo pasó alrededor de su cuello – InuYasha.. ¡Resiste! Vamos, tenemos que salir – comenzó a correr con el chico apenas moviendo los pies, era bastante pesado, a duras penas lograba avanzar, el efecto de la flecha estaba acabándose y las cortinas de veneno parecían cerrarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

InuYasha se tropezó y como pesaba bastante, hizo que Kagome también se cayera al suelo, al estar sobre una pendiente rodaron cuesta abajo, alejándose de la zona venenosa. Cuando por fin lograron detenerse en un montón de hojas y arbustos, quedaron en una posición bastante... incómoda; la chica tenía el cuerpo de InuYasha sobre ella, estaba un poco sonrojada, aunque la situación fuera grave no podía evitarlo... Ya habían logrado salir de esa niebla maligna, sólo esperaba que InuYasha se encontrara bien.

La dolorida joven miko, levantándose y quedando sentada, comenzó a toser, desde que tuvo que entrar a esa nube de veneno no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, en esos momentos es donde más le habría gustado tener más experiencia en esas cosas, para poder ser de mayor utilidad y no una carga para sus amigos, ni para InuYasha... aunque se sentía ligeramente orgullosa de haber al menos podido salvarlo del inminente peligro; acomodó la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo rápidamente, mientras intentaba con desesperación hacerlo despertar, él no era de los que caían fácilmente, incluso sin sus poderes.

El ahora humano hanyou abrió los ojos débilmente, todavía no lograba ver con claridad, todo estaba muy oscuro; aunque se sentía muy cómodo donde estaba, le parecía una sensación muy agradable pero que ya la había experimentado antes; lo percibía... ese delicioso aroma que parecía hechizarlo, cerró los ojos nuevamente para deleitarse mejor con la calidez que estaba sintiendo, esas sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse vivo, feliz, lleno de una infinita tranquilidad que recorría cada parte de su ser.

Kagome lo miraba preocupada, pero InuYasha estaba respirando de manera suave, parecía hasta dormido, con una adorable expresión en el rostro; eso la dejaba más tranquila. Menos mal que había logrado sacarlo cuando aún era tiempo, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio así; con sus cabellos negros, totalmente en contraste con su blanca piel y sus castaños ojos, pero seguía siendo tan obstinado como siempre; no importándole su condición entró al templo donde se hallaban esos demonios arácnidos. Para cuando ella llegó, al verlo ahí, semi inconsciente, envenenado, en medio de telas de araña; por un momento temió lo peor, por lo que no pudo evitar las lágrimas, aunque en ese momento no lo quería tanto como... ahora, las sensaciones que despertó aquel hanyou de apariencia humana, esa noche, aún lograban hacerla sonreír y ponerla un poco nerviosa.

Un quejido se dejó oír entre la espesa niebla, mientras un cuerpo se dejaba caer de rodillas, preso del inmenso dolor que sentía. La sangre seguía cayendo a borbotones desde el cuerpo de la pequeña Miku, quien yacía apoyada en un tronco de árbol, con la cabeza baja, conteniendo los sollozos que querían escaparse de sus labios. Esa maldita arpía, aunque había logrado escapar con ayuda de sus extrañas serpientes, que casi estaban deshaciéndose al contacto con el veneno, de seguro no estaba pasándola nada bien. En el último ataque, había logrado casi atravesarla con sus garras, justo antes que ella expulsara un extraño poder, lanzándola a cierta distancia.

Aunque ese ataque le provocó a la no-muerta miko perder muchas almas y debilitarla considerablemente. La expresión de esa mujer se tornó angustiada, de seguro por la intensa agonía en la que se encontraba envuelta. Después de eso llegaron –quien sabe de donde- sus Shimidamachuu, y aunque varias de esas serpientes youkai se desvanecieron, lograron llevársela, aún esa miko intentando mantener su expresión fría e indiferente, aunque ya hacía mucho la había perdido, era reemplazada por la de contener el dolor... reflexionó un poco Miku, aunque ella tampoco había salido ilesa, varias flechas de Kikyou le habían rozado o dado de lleno, pero había logrado zafárselas antes que le causaran demasiado daño.

Kagome trataba de mantenerse alerta, con su arco muy cerca de ella y unas cuantas flechas, por cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de esa cortina de veneno, que poco a poco comenzaba a dispersarse. No permitiría que le pasara nada a InuYasha estando él indefenso. Se veía realmente cansado, y era comprensible, puesto que ya era el tercer día que pasaba como humano, un cuerpo demasiado frágil, sobretodo comparado con su fortaleza de hanyou.

Le acarició una mejilla suavemente, viendo cómo él curvaba levemente sus labios en una sonrisa. Esos labios... que alguna vez fueron totalmente suyos, pudo sentirlos, acariciarlos y finalmente probarlos... Se sonrojó. ¡Cómo podía pensar tales cosas! Él estaba reponiéndose ya que estaba exhausto y ella con esa clase de pensamientos... No podía dejar de observarlo, ni dejar de ver su tierna sonrisa. Con la mano que lo acariciaba llegó finalmente hasta la boca de él. Se detuvo y se mordió levemente sus propios labios, con impaciencia y frustración.

"Se ve tan indefenso... tan tranquilo" Meditaba la chica, tratando de alejar los tentadores pensamientos que empezaban a poblar su mente. Sentía unos enormes deseos de... de... sólo iba a acercarse un poco para verlo mejor. Sólo un poco. Tal vez después no tuviera oportunidad de... verlo.

InuYasha se estaba quedando dormido, se encontraba muy cansado, aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, al parecer ese veneno no logró afectarle... demasiado, no podía moverse (por los efectos paralizadores) pero no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, al contrario, estaba en un mar de agradables sensaciones, con ligeras cosquillas en las mejillas y los labios, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Seguramente no salió herido debido a que no estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con aquel veneno, antes de sentir que perdía el sentido pudo ver a Kagome corriendo hacia él, ella tal vez hizo algo..

Un momento. Se detuvo a pensarlo. "¡Kagome entró a esa nube de veneno..!" Pensó asustado. ¿Qué tal si estaba herida? Quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. ¡Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos! Tan alarmado estaba, que no fue sino hasta unos instantes después que se percató que el aroma de Kagome impregnaba todo lo que él alcanzaba a oler, sabía que aún no había recuperado sus poderes, pero no percibía el penetrante olor de la sangre. Se tranquilizó un poco, para luego sentir una suave respiración, acariciando su rostro de manera sutil. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Hizo un esfuerzo, y logró abrir los ojos un poco. No pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores. Tenía el rostro de Kagome muy cerca del suyo. Peligrosamente cerca. Y por lo que luego pudo notar... su cabeza se encontraba sobre el regazo de la chica, quien hacía una cortina con sus largos cabellos negros, haciendo más íntimo el 'lugar'. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso. La miko tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer no se había percatado que él se encontraba despierto. ¿Y era su impresión o la distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo? Oh por Kami.. que no siguiera acercándose, que él no se haría responsable.

De cualquier modo no podía moverse. Sólo cerró los ojos, esperando, mientras sentía que volvía a sonrojarse. Fueron breves segundos los que percibió aún más cercana la respiración de Kagome, antes que sintiera cómo sus labios se rozaban, los suaves labios de ella abriéndose paso lentamente entre los suyos. Cuando ya comenzaba a reaccionar, ella se separó de él lentamente, como realmente no queriendo hacerlo. Dejando a un muy confundido y sonrojado InuYasha, quien aún asimilaba lo que la chica había hecho y las sensaciones que despertó en él...

A lo lejos se divisaba alguien –o algo- que se acercaba rápidamente, volando por el cielo. Al hacerse menor la niebla, Kirara emergió de la oscuridad, con Miroku y Sango montados sobre ella.

- ¡Kagome-sama, InuYasha! – el houshi no lograba verlos bien, apenas sintió esa presencia maligna alertó a Sango y salieron tras sus amigos.

- ¡Están todos bien? – gritó Sango, preocupada. Sabía que InuYasha estaba aún en su forma humana, no sabía que podía haberles pasado. ¿Qué tal si las flechas de Kagome no fuesen suficientes..?

El viento se había encargado ya de dispersar el veneno. Kagome, con un febril rubor en sus mejillas, hacía señas con una mano a sus amigos, indicándoles el lugar donde estaban.

Miku avanzaba a duras penas, las lágrimas que caían pesadamente por su rostro se estaban mezclando con la sangre. Todavía no podía asimilarlo.. ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo¿Fue el día que se escapó¿Fue cuando conoció aquel ser de nombre desconocido? Ahora estaba completamente sola, su última esperanza perdida. Y ni siquiera fue capaz... de vengar su muerte. La muerte del único ser amado que le quedaba con vida. Aún podía recordarlo, aquel fatídico día.

_- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – se burló Oki, mi mejor amigo, porque era muy lenta para correr y no lograba atraparlo. Él era un youkai zorro algo mayor que yo, tenía tres colas, el cabello negro como la noche y unos tiernos ojos violetas. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y confortarme cuando me sentía triste._

_Aquel día nos quedamos jugando hasta tarde, ni me percaté de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, hacía ya bastante que no veía a Oki, sus padres fueron asesinados, por alguien que todavía no lográbamos descubrir. Él, pese a que era, a mi parecer, alguien poderoso –al menos mucho más que yo- trató de detenerlo, y salió gravemente herido. Desde ese día traté de ser lo más gentil posible con él, quería animarlo como me fuera posible, lo conocía perfectamente, aunque quisiera ocultarme esa mirada de tristeza, yo lo sabía, él sufría. Me imaginaba su gran dolor, ni pensar que algo así le pudiese ocurrir a mi familia, no lo soportaría. De sólo pensarlo... una angustia oprimía fuertemente mi pecho._

_- ¡Hey¿En qué piensas Miku? – Oki se acercó preocupado – sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que estés triste.._

_Que ironía. Supuestamente yo tenía que animarlo y él terminaba animándome a mí. Sólo pude sonreírle, tratando de despejar mi mente de aquellos tortuosos pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que... el asesino podía andar cerca, y temía por mi familia._

_– Vamos Miku, mejor regresemos a casa – me sacó Oki de mis pensamientos, haciéndome recordar que de ahora en adelante él viviría conmigo y mis padres adoptivos._

_– Hai – me apresuré a seguirlo, cuando llegamos a la cima de la pequeña colina, mi corazón se detuvo y mis ojos no podían sino ver petrificados la horrible escena ante ellos._

_¿Una maldita jugada del destino? Nunca lo sabré. Dicen que no es bueno pensar en que pasarán cosas malas, porque éstas terminan ocurriendo._

_Corrí desesperada a la cueva donde vivíamos, no quería pensar en nada, sólo encontrarlos con la sonrisa de siempre, ahí, sanos y salvos. Oki me seguía de cerca, rogando que me detuviera._

_Debí haberle hecho caso. Pero no, seguí corriendo, sólo para ver como un niño de extrañas vestimentas, entraba a la cueva. Portaba una pequeña hoz que... estaba manchada de sangre. Abrí mis ojos con terror, cuando estaba ya a la entrada de la cueva –que no era muy profunda- se dejó oír... un sonido seco, como si algo se hubiera caído._

_- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! – corrí más rápido aún, estaba desesperada._

_En ese momento Oki me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo, impidiéndome avanzar._

_- ¡Suéltame Oki!_

_- Escucha Miku¡No quiero que presencies esto¡Es algo que jamás podrás borrar de tu mente por más que lo quieras! – tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con determinación inusual en él._

_Como pude me solté, llegué hasta el fondo de la cueva y vi..._

Aunque no lo pareciera, Shippou, Sango y Miroku, cuando habían gritado hacia la pareja, se encontraban a una buena distancia, por lo que les tomó algo de tiempo llegar hasta sus amigos. Tiempo que aprovechó Kagome para que su rostro volviera a su color normal, y aunque ella no se fijó, InuYasha también hacía grandes esfuerzos por hacer lo mismo, sentía sus mejillas arder, sabía que estaba completamente rojo, y había oído las voces del houshi y la taiji-ya, y no quería que lo vieran así. De por sí, la posición en la que se encontraba le parecía bastante... comprometedora, pero por más que lo intentara no podía moverse.

Un pequeño insecto amarillo, con cierto parecido a una abeja, revoloteaba en lo alto del cielo.

- La primera parte del plan está completa – se oyó decir una ronca voz, junto a otra silueta de lo que parecía ser una niña, con un espejo entre sus manos.

** Música de los expedientes X**

:Minako en el suelo haciendo reverencias: **¡Gomen!** Esta vez si que me tardé.. pero saben.. T.T aquellos chiquitos que me conocen.. saben como soy de insegura e indecisa.. pasé por muchos obstáculos para poder escribir este capítulo. Por ejemplo bloqueos severos (y.. a juzgar por como quedó tuve bloqueo normal a la hora de escribir todo este capítulo ¬¬), que mi computador no andaba.. no tenía msn.. incluso consideré el no continuar este fic TT

Como mencionaba arriba; **muchísimas** gracias a **Masu-chan**, mi loquita amiga que siempre me anima a continuar escribiendo nn (y dibujando xD), y a **Mei-sensei**, siempre apoyándome T.T y siendo tan linda conmigo . Este capítulo va para ustedes n.n (gran regalo ¬¬U..)

Hablando de dibujar.. (algo que me encanta hacer pero me falta habilidad..) se me ocurrió dibujar a **Miku**, no me gustó como quedó ¬¬ (que novedad xD) pero aquí está: http/chizu /miku-chan. jpg no deja poner direcciones.. tuve que ponerle espacios solo es cosa de quitarlos También, el **'caramelito'** que les había dado capítulos antes, tampoco se pudo ver por culpa del servidor.. ahora lo ando actualizando para que spi se pueda ver. (Está en mi perfil)

Bueno chiquitos, la chica waff se despide. Cuídense mucho, espero sus comentarios T.T que son valiosísimos para mí, sin ellos no me atrevo a continuar T-T 

¡Nos vemos!

Ánimo a todos ;)

Chiisana Minako.-


	7. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo siete

****

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página. _  
_**

**_Dedicado especialmente a mis estrellitas; Sheyla, Kanata, Meiko, Nad-chan y Yuzuki_**

**_¡Pst!_** Recuerden que Inu **aún** está como humano. (Peeero; Con sus ojitos dorados)

¿Una Broma? - Capítulo siete

Por Chiisana Minako.-

"Ahora sólo queda esperar a que las cosas acaben por sí solas" -Naraku fijó la vista en el espejo de Kanna, mirando de reojo a su recelosa hermana menor- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Kagura? -dijo con su típico tono irónico.

- No -la youkai del viento decidió que averiguaría por su cuenta, no necesitaba preguntarle nada al idiota de Naraku. Sólo esperaba que la mandara a vigilar o algo para poder largarse de ahí; cada vez le repugnaba más la presencia de su 'creador', sea como fuere. Suspiró con fastidio y salió de la habitación.

No le sorprendió que el lugar fuera un completo desastre. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fueron las marcas de sangre, con forma de pies, en el suelo. Como si alguien desangrándose hubiera corrido. Al cabo de unos momentos, Kagura abrió su abanico, y con la otra mano se quitó una de las plumas del cabello. Pronto salió del castillo, perdiéndose entre las nubes bajas.

- ¡Hay que ver como ustedes nunca pierden el tiempo! -rió Miroku, ya más relajado- los dejamos un momento solos y.. -negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

"Mejor ni imagino lo que está pensando" pensó Sango mirando al houshi con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Es que sólo pensaba en esas cosas? Ya lo reprendería más tarde.

- He-hey tenemos que llevarnos a InuYasha donde Kaede-obaachan –se apresura Kagome a cambiar el tema, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas- aún no ha despertado, me preocupa..

Miroku miraba con cierta sospecha el aparentemente 'impasible y dormido' rostro del hanyou. Tenía ganas de divertirse un rato. Haría una pequeña prueba.

- Kagome-sama, hace poco vi a Kouga, preguntaba por usted, dijo que quería que lo fuera a ver pronto o él se la llevaría -dijo el monje con malicia, disimuladamente viendo como InuYasha fruncía el ceño, pero aún así no se movía- pero supongo que InuYasha, con lo celoso que es, no le dejará ir.. -fingía lamentarse pero estaba a punto de reírse al ver que ahora el hanyou se había sonrojado y seguía con el ceño fruncido. ¡Lo sabía! Estaba despierto, pero de veras al parecer que no podía moverse mucho. Interesante dato..

- Houshi-sama, lo mejor sería llevar a InuYasha a la aldea -recordó Sango, algo extrañada de los comentarios recién hechos por Miroku.

Entonces vi.. vi el destrozado cuerpo de lo que eran mis padres. ¡Por qué¡Qué habían hecho ellos? Me quedé de pie enfrente de sus cuerpos, eso lo recuerdo como si recién hubiera ocurrido. El nudo en mi garganta seguí ahí, y las lágrimas no tardarían en formarse, pero.. no quería creerlo, aunque lo tuviera ante mis ojos era.. era..

- .. te dije que no entraras -Oki se acercó muy cabizbajo, parecía como si le afectara lo mismo o más que a mí, quizá porque revivió además una escena del pasado.

- ¡Por qué¡Por qué, Oki¡Ellos no habían hecho nada malo¡**NO** es justo! -grité frustrada apretando los puños, de espaldas a mi amigo kitsune.

Sólo el ruido del viento que provenía de afuera se percibió en el ambiente.

- ¿Oki? -me atreví a preguntar.

En el momento en que volteé hacia él, fue cuando una repentina lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, cayendo al suelo y mezclándose con la sangre. ¿Por qué? Jamás supe por qué no escuché, pero.. él tenía atravesada una hoz en el pecho, y frente a él su agresor, que tenía la hoz atada por una cadena, pronto tiró de ella y Oki cayó al suelo.

- ¡OKI! -corrí hacia él, me agaché a su lado, justo para ver como ahora la hoz se dirigía hacia mí, y estaba demasiado cercana como para esquivarla. Cerré los ojos con miedo, esperando a por el golpe letal.

.. pero el golpe jamás llegó. Oki, ensangrentado completamente, antepuso su brazo en el camino de la hoz, la que le desgarró la carne. Susurró débilmente palabras, que jamás podré olvidar..

- Miku.. Miku-chan.. -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- yo siempre.. quise estar contigo.. y siem.. pre lo haré.. estaré siempre a tu lado.. -alcanzó a derramar tres cristalinas lágrimas, que cayeron junto con su cuerpo en el charco de sangre.. sangre suya, y de mis padres adoptivos..

- ¡ERES UN..! -quise gritarle al bastardo asesino, una vez que pude articular palabra, pero él había desaparecido. "Oki-kun.. yo.. pero ya.." No pude seguir pensando, cayendo de rodillas junto a su cuerpo inerte, abrazándolo, cubriéndome de sangre.. y perdiendo la consciencia.

Miku sonrió tristemente. La única persona que le quedaba con vida, Kitsu, su hermana mayor.. había sido asesinada por la bastarda de Kikyou. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, ni siquiera pudo vengar su muerte.. no pudo. ¡Todo era su culpa¡TODO!

Desde que había pasado todo eso no había llorado, más que la lágrima que se escapó cuando vio a Oki. Ya no lo soportaba más; se dejó caer en su propio charco de sangre, de rodillas, llorando, liberando parte de su rabia, su impotencia.

Miroku iba con Shippou en su hombro, corriendo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras Sango, Kagome e InuYasha iban montados sobre Kirara. El último, no podía quejarse, Kagome había insistido en llevarlo con ella porque 'estaba muy débil', por lo que ella iba sentada tras él, abrazándolo por la cintura para que no fuera a caerse de la fiel compañera de Sango, Kirara.

InuYasha hacía poco había recobrado un poco más de conocimiento. "Maldición! No recuerdo nada, todo está muy borroso.. ¡Demoniooos¡Cómo detesto no saber que es lo que pasa!" pensó frustrado "Ah, sí, Miroku.. ese idiota andaba diciendo que Kouga estaba buscando a Kagome. ¡Ese maldito lobo¡Jamás se lo voy a permitir¡**N-U-N-C-A**!" frunció el ceño, más que molesto "Y esa Kagome¡No se por qué nunca le dice nada¡Me las va a pagar!"

"...aunque.. e-ella.. ella.. ¡Y no fue porque yo quisiera¡No podía moverme!" las mejillas de InuYasha se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraban los latidos "¡Todo es culpa de este maldito y débil cuerpo humano¡Aún no puedo moverme!"

Poco a poco fue recordando lo demás, una pelea.. de la que resultó algo herido, tenía la impresión que alguien importante estaba mezclado en esa situación, pero no conseguía recordar por más que se esforzaba. ¡Feh! También era culpa de su condición humana.

- .. ¿por qué sólo en momentos así puedo sentirte cerca? -InuYasha escuchó la voz de Kagome muy cerca de él, al tiempo que sentía como lo estrechaban más fuerte unos delgados brazos. No recordaba en qué momento había llegado a estar como se encontraba. Con la miko tras él, ella abrazándole por la espalda, al parecer volando, el viento jugaba con su pelo.. respiró profundo.

Por una vez, no se sintió nervioso al tenerla cerca. Estaba preocupado por ella, recordaba que había entrado al 'campo' venenoso, siendo sólo una humana, y no sabía si estaba bien. No con seguridad. En otro momento sería incómodo, pero no ahora. Aunque tratara de negárselo, le agradaba su compañía, su calidez, el tenerla a su lado; saber que no estaba solo.

Por un momento reaccionó, volviendo un poco en sí, y maldiciendo por milésima vez el estado humano, que según él, lo hacía mucho más débil, demasiado dubitativo y 'blandengue'. No le agradaba nada la idea de convertirse en un sentimental. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía controlarse demasiado.. un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente cuando Kagome apoyó su frente en el hombro de él. "¿Qu-Qué demonios hace?"

Ella se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de InuYasha, quien tenía todos sus músculos tensos, sin saber lo que realmente ocurría.

Unos kilómetros más abajo, había un pequeño río, con algo de corriente. De un momento a otro un color rojo se dejó observar, manchando el agua. Una ensangrentada mano salió de las aguas, aferrándose a una roca, y logrando sacar parte del resto de su cuerpo. El río no era muy hondo, por lo que -con lentitud- fue dando un par de pasos hasta lograr salir. Casi al instante se desploma sobre la tierra, boca abajo.

A simple vista se nota que se trata de una mujer. Una Youkai, tal vez. De cabellos negros y enmarañados, contextura delgada, tenía los brazos y las piernas llenas de heridas. Como si algo le hubiera atenazado la carne. Su vestimenta era más bien un trozo de tela, en un intento de kimono sencillo, pero estaba hecho jirones; a la altura de la espalda, estaba hecho pedazos, por lo que se lograba vislumbrar debajo de su enredado pelo. El viento se encargó de hacer volar un poco sus cabellos, dejando su espalda al aire. Entre otras marcas, lo que era más notorio, sin duda, era.. una marca en forma de araña. Tenía aspecto de quemadura.

**-- Hasta aquí por ahorita --**

**¡Lo siento!** Pero.. no. Las disculpas son sin 'peros'. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.. He tardado demasiado. He pasado por momentos algo difíciles, espero me disculpen. Daré todo de mí para que no vuelva a ocurrir, ya es suficiente.

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, A TODOS!

Para comentarios, sugerencias.. dudas, lo que quieran, pueden presionar el botoncito de abajo "Go". O, escribirme; cg(guion bajo)blablabla de se puso arisco con otros símbolos, por lo que sólo puedo ponerlo así.

Nos vemos, se me cuidan mucho.. y disculpen otra vez, la tardanza..

-.Chiisana Minako.-


	8. ¿Una Broma? Capítulo ocho

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, los signos de puntuación están corridos, falla de la página. **_  
_

_Recuerden que InuYasha se encuentra en su faceta humana, pero con los ojitos dorados. _

**¿Una Broma? - Capítulo ocho.  
Por Chiisana Minako.-**

La lluvia parecía hacer estragos mayormente sobre la frágil figura de una niña. Está parada ahí desde hace horas, mirando el suelo, viendo cómo el charco de sangre iba disolviéndose con el agua que caía en forma de gotas. Gotas que ya parecían diminutas agujas al caer sobre las heridas que tenía en los hombros con irritante insistencia. En su rostro, no se diferenciaban las lágrimas, ya que sus mejillas estaban inundadas de gotas de lluvia. Su corta melena azulina estaba empapada, y se le pegaba al cuello y la cabeza. La única frase de su mente..

"Soy una inútil…" La palma de las manos de Miku tenían las marcas de sus garras, las que horas antes habían estado incrustándose en su piel. Ahora colgaban inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Volteaba al cielo sonriendo con ironía, cerrando de vez en cuando sus ojos grisáceos y cristalinos por causa de las gotas de lluvia. Quería usar sus propias garras para quitarse la vida; su cuello contaba con varios cortes superficiales que manchaban su piel y parte de su cabello de sangre. Ya no era consciente de que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, sólo tenía en su mente el sentimiento de culpa y de odio. Odio hacia ella misma por no poder vengarse, por no poder proteger a su hermana mayor, por ser una maldita inútil.

Había visto a la gran felina amarilla marcharse junto a sus demás compañeros, seguramente yéndose a la aldea más cercana. Y ella… ya estaba destinada a morir por el veneno ingerido mientras peleaba con esa estúpida miko. Quizás en unos minutos, en unas horas, en horas, semanas… ¿quién sabe? Y ¿a quién le importa? Ahora que nuevamente se había quedado sola en el mundo, sin tener una razón para luchar, sólo quería que su patética existencia acabara cuanto antes.

¡Es verdad…! Sin su fortaleza de hanyou no resistiría mucho más. "Lo siento, Naraku-sama… pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.." Se quitó las lágrimas frescas de los ojos con un movimiento algo brusco, y emprendió la marcha.

* * *

- N-No… ¡No fue nada de lo que piensa! -se defendió Kagome, sonrojada- ¡Sólo… sólo me aseguraba que se encontrara bien! -añadió, comenzando a desesperarse por la expresión de 'no-te-creo' que tenía Miroku en el rostro. Lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pero… omitía lo que sucedió _después_ de eso.. 

- Ya déjela -intervino Sango, sentándose al lado de su amiga- No todos son tan pervertidos como usted¿sabe, Miroku-sama? -acabó diciendo; Kagome la miraba con los ojitos llorosos y muchos brillitos, murmurando un 'Muchas gracias..'

El monje sólo sonrió y soltó un suspiro. Como InuYasha aún no despertaba, el interrogatorio había caído con todo su peso en la quinceañera, quien se había defendido como podía ante las preguntas, contestando con evasivas. Él estaba seguro que había pasado algo más entre ellos en esa ocasión, quizás hasta… hasta…

Cortó sus pensamientos al ver la mirada asesina de Sango. Al parecer además de poner su cara libidinosa había estado tocando…

- ¡Pervertido! -su fuerte grito no fue competencia para el ruido de la bofetada en la cara del houshi, quien sólo murmuraba 'Mis manos tienen vida propia, mis manos tienen vida propia…', tirado en el suelo con la gran marca roja de una mano en una de sus mejillas. A la hora que a la exterminadora se le ocurre usar su boomerang, estaría sin cabeza.

Las voces y sonidos de la naciente discusión entre Sango y Miroku apenas comenzaban, pero Kagome ahora no les prestaba atención. Estaba preocupada por InuYasha… ansiaba que cambiara a su apariencia de hanyou para que recuperara su carácter normal y él dejara de reclamar respecto a su forma humana, o que al menos se levantara diciéndole '¡Feh! No voy a morir tan pronto' o una de sus típicas frases orgullosas tan de él. Se mantenía mirándole, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración forzada, las vendas en su rostro que ahora era aparentemente de tranquilidad, pero ella sabía que él estaba atormentado. Era algo que no podía explicar, sólo percibir. InuYasha estaba sentado contra la pared, le habían recomendado permanecer en esa posición para librarse más fácilmente del veneno. Los párpados de él temblaron un momento antes de abrirse con levedad, antes de que aquellos ojos dorados aparecieran en medio de su desordenada melena negra que cubría partes de su rostro. Fue casi automático.

- ¡InuYasha! -el ver el rostro de Kagome repentinamente le causó un respingo por acto reflejo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared y murmurando un 'Mierda..' ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?- Al fin… pensé que algo grave te había sucedido.. -la expresión de él cambió radicalmente cuando vio los ojos de la chica, vidriosos, comenzándose a formar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Estoy bien -se apresuró a decir, intentando no verla. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y al verla tapándose la boca con las manos y derramando lágrimas con los ojos cerrados, su orgullo no pudo con él- … estoy bien… es en serio.. -el tono de voz que usó, era casi como una súplica para que dejara de llorar. El cambio en su voz quizás no era tan notorio, pero la quinceañera sabía diferenciarlo. Kagome sólo pudo abrir sus ojos cristalinos y mirarlo… agradeciendo a Kami porque siguiera con vida, porque siguiera bien. Sus labios fueron curvándose hasta formar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos aún no paraban de dejar caer lágrimas.

- Oye.. -InuYasha fue interrumpido por la cabeza de ella, apoyada en su pecho. Kagome aún estaba sentada a su lado, pero había curvado su cuello para apoyar parte de su frente y cabeza en el pecho de él, derramando unas últimas lágrimas que aterrizaron en el haori del chico humano. El ceño de InuYasha se suavizó aún más, junto con su boca, en un gesto de preocupación, la chica lloraba… _por él_. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, logrando poner una mano en su espalda, como consolándola. Ella fue acallando sus sollozos poco a poco, intentando respirar de forma tranquila.

Era una escena muy tierna. Era lo que pensaba Miku, espiando por un agujero de la cabaña, en el exterior. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, sus heridas le ardían, y aún no dejaba de llover. Pero todavía no se decidía a entrar. ¿Cómo lo tomarían…? En especial aquel chico de cabello largo, al que le gusta la muchacha de ropa rara. Seguro le daría un puntapié o algo, pero la verdad no le importaba que la calificaran de mala o lo que fuese, de todos modos pensaba irse a morir a otro lado, lejos de esa gente buena con la que había viajado un corto período. Quizás por eso tenía un cierto 'miedo' por lo que pudiesen decirle.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, la pareja seguía igual. Desde la distancia que estaba Miku, sólo podía ver cómo los labios de los dos jóvenes se movían de vez en cuando, hablaban en voz baja, hasta que la chica levantó el rostro de donde lo tenía y se lanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos, corriendo unas últimas lágrimas, pero ahora ella sonreía. Y él parecía estar reclamando, pero tenía las mejillas rojas, y la mano que antes tenía en su espalda, se mantenía allí. Pasados unos segundos pareció resignarse y cerró los ojos, todavía con el rubor en el rostro… ¿Las orejas estarían fallándole? La pequeña lamentaba el no poder escuchar nada, y eso que las orejitas de perro tenían una audición bastante aguda.

* * *

Kagura aprovechaba que Naraku la había enviado a 'vigilar' a una mocosa. Ese día en especial, hay mucho viento, junto con la lluvia. Pero la youkai usa la brisa para cubrirse del agua, siempre volando sobre su blanca pluma, recostada sobre ella. Al fin estaba en el exterior, lejos de ese apestoso castillo, lejos del imbécil de Naraku. ¿Es que nunca lograría su libertad? Sabía perfectamente que obedeciéndole o no, bien su vida podría acabar en cualquier momento, cuando a Naraku se le antojase o ella ya no le fuera de utilidad. De sólo pensar en eso sus puños se tensaban y esa gran frustración la invadía… mejor no pensar en eso, ya encontraría la forma de librarse de su 'creador', quizá con la ayuda de cierto Taiyoukai.. 

La llegada de unos Saimyôshô le recuerda que no está afuera para un paseo, sino porque tiene una misión que cumplir. Si no fuera por esa estúpida de Kanna… en fin. Se levantó quedando sentada en la pluma, e hizo unos movimientos con el abanico cerrado, para luego avanzar a mayor velocidad, sin que una sola gota de lluvia llegue a tocarla.

Desde la altura a la que se encuentra, Kagura divisa un cuerpo algo agonizante que se arrastra río arriba. Normalmente esas cosas no le importarían en lo más mínimo, pero un presentimiento le hace fijar su vista y descubrir que ese ser tiene la marca de una araña en la espalda. Disimuladamente desciende un poco, observando que el rojo líquido se escurría por las piernas de la mujer, e iba dejando pisadas de sangre al caminar. Algo le dice a Kagura que la situación no está bien, que hay algo raro en esta nueva creación de Naraku, excluyendo el que no estuviera enterada de su existencia, ya que sabía perfectamente que su _querido amo_ no confiaba en ella en lo más mínimo.

* * *

- ¿No saben dónde está Miku-chan? -pregunta Kagome, preocupada por la desaparición de la niña, había pensado que podría estar en la aldea pero parecía no haber señas de ella. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Sabían tanto de la pequeña como la misma miko. 

- ¿No te has preguntado, InuYasha, qué parentesco tiene contigo? -interrogó Miroku, ahora con su semblante serio. Ya no era en afán de molestar, sino de indagar en un tema más serio.

- ¡Feh¡Por qué habría de hacerlo? -se cruzó de brazos- Esa mocosa no es nada mío.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -irrumpió Sango- Todavía no sabes nada de ella -afirmó, apoyando lo que decía el houshi.

- Por otra parte, el color de su cabello es muy similar al de Kagome-sama, tiene orejas de perro como las que tú sueles tener y su carácter parece ser una mezcla del tuyo y el de Kagome-sama. -concluyó el monje, cruzándose de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, como para hilar bien sus ideas- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- Que no entendí ni una maldita cosa de lo que quieres decir -respondió, ofuscado- Ya di las cosas por su nombre -soltó, impaciente. A todos (incluyendo a Shippou y Kirara) les corrió una gotita por la cabeza.

- Pero Miroku-sama¿no cree que es una conclusión precipitada? -intentó razonar Kagome, tratando de no pensar en lo que había dicho el monje, sabía a dónde quería llegar con sus conclusiones.

- Lo he pensado mientras la niña se ha encontrado con nosotros… -se levantó solemnemente con los ojos cerrados. De un momento a otro los abrió.- ¡InuYasha! -lo apuntó con el dedo- ¡Todo indica que la pequeña es una hija tuya y de Kagome-sama!

- **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? **-el grito fue inmediato, sin embargo su cabeza tardó en asimilar lo dicho por el monje. Kagome… y él… ¡Nonononononono¡Era imposible! Todo su rostro iba ganando color, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No tenía el valor para ver a Kagome a la cara, no podía ser…

- Pero… pero… -la miko se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, sintiéndolas a muy alta temperatura. ¿Una hija¿Y con InuYasha…? Sólo miraba la cara de aterrado de él y no sabía como reaccionar. Y.. ¿Y cómo..¿Cuándo…¿Dónde.. Por qué..?

- ¿Miku no está muy grande? -todos fijaron sus miradas en el pequeño Shippou- Mis papis me dijeron que cuando una pareja se besa se hacen los niños… y yo vi a Kagome y a InuYasha sólo la semana pasad.. -el hanyou se había apresurado a taparle la boca al zorrito, y Kagome se hallaba un poco más atrás de él, se había levantado con las mismas intenciones.

- ¡No digas estupideces! -le gritó InuYasha, totalmente rojo, aún tapándole la boca.

- Me-Mejor déjalo como un secreto¿vale? -le susurró Kagome al zorrito, con la cara ardiendo.

- Así que fue incluso antes de lo que pensábamos -Miroku se limitaba a mirar a los histéricos jóvenes tratando de callar al pequeño youkai con una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando cómo contorsionaban su cara de los nervios y la vergüenza, mirándose el uno al otro en busca de una respuesta.

- ¡Feh! Son cosas que no te interesan. -le cortó el hanyou, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado y soltando a Shippou, quien cayó al suelo absorbiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Pero de cualquier manera, Shippou tiene razón -apoyó Sango, antes de otro indecoroso comentario del monje. El pequeño pudo articular un '¿En serio?' antes de que la exterminadora continuara- La niña aparenta tener mínimo unos cuatro años, y nosotros no conocemos a Kagome-chan de tanto tiempo, ni tampoco InuYasha.. -tanto ella como el monje tenían una mano sobre el mentón, pensando en cuál sería la explicación a tantas coincidencias. InuYasha y Kagome sólo suspiraron con cierto alivio.

- ¡Eso es! -Miroku golpeó una mano contra la otra, en el típico gesto de haber recordado algo- ¿Y qué tal si la pequeña viene de un futuro más lejano que el de Kagome-sama? -postuló, viendo como los demás se habían quedado mudos. En especial la nerviosa pareja que trataba de derrotar tan buen argumento.

- ¡Bah¡Ideas tuyas! -se cruzó de brazos el hanyou, aparentando molestia- ¿Quién querría ser familia de esa mocosa? -espetó recordando cuántas veces había peleado y se había ofuscado con una simple enana que le llegaba apenas un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

- InuYasha.. -cuando Kagome comenzó a regañarlo por la rudeza de su comentario, se vio interrumpida por las gotas de lluvia que le cayeron repentinamente en el rostro; la manta que cubría la puerta había sido arrancada.

Ahí, en la puerta y con aquella manta en la mano, se encontraba Miku. El flequillo de su cabello le cubría los ojos, pero era fácil notar que estaba llorando, aún estando mojada por la lluvia. Levantó su vista, clavándola en InuYasha, en ese muchacho de morenos cabellos y dorados ojos que la miraba algo extrañado. La mirada pretendía ser amenazante, pero sólo llegaba a ser desgarradora, con las mejillas y parte de los ojos bañados en sangre, una niña en tan deplorable estado sólo podía causar compasión, lástima o unas inmensas ganas de ayudarle. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro rápidamente, pero no eran capaces de limpiar la mugre de su rostro, sólo de ser una pequeña muestra de su creciente agonía.

- ¡Ya sé que soy una torpe! -gritó de repente, en medio del silencio que se había creado debido a su repentina aparición- ¡Sé perfectamente que no merecía tener una familia como la que tuve, y es probable que por eso ya no la tenga! -tenía los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero luego liberó una de sus manos y se cubrió parte de la cara, limpiando sus lágrimas de forma brusca con el dorso de la mano y parte del brazo, manchándose más de sangre y soltando unos sollozos ahogados que no podía retener.

- Miku-chan… -Kagome se le acercó con expresión preocupada, alargando una mano hacia ella, pero la pequeña retrocedió un paso.

- Sólo vine… para.. -introdujo una mano dentro del cuello de su haori, como buscando algo, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

* * *

_¿Crees que ya escapaste?_

La joven de largos cabellos negros se detuvo, y miró con ojos ausentes a su alrededor, notando que no había nada. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y siguió avanzando entre las rocas que bordeaban el río de donde recién había logrado salir. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad blancuzca que no era normal, ni siquiera para un youkai de raza indefinida.

_Si obedeces, te dejaré vivir._

Por un segundo los ojos de la muchacha recuperaron esa tonalidad grisácea cristalina, pero luego el rojo demoníaco se apoderó de ellos. En su mente no habían más barreras, sólo la visión de lo que debía cumplir, robando y aplastando todos sus demás pensamientos, caminando por inercia, desangrándose poco a poco. La sangre escapaba a borbotones del estómago de ella, pero la joven no hacía nada por evitarlo. A cada pisada dejaba la marca de sus pies, como un tinte de sangre. Al igual que las posas que iban cayendo poco a poco, amenazando con acabar toda su sangre.

_Mátalos._

_Mátalos y tráeme sus cabezas._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**- Fin.. del capítulo ocho -  
**_:Minako intenta dar la cara frente a la sarta de insultos que le llegan:_

¡Lo siento¡De verdad que sí! Cuando fui a ver la fecha de la última actualización casi me voy de espaldas. Jamás creí que pudiera ser tanto.. ¿Pero saben una cosa? Escribir el último oneshoot largo (para mí) me ha hecho pensar que los demás capítulos eran muy cortitos.. por lo que me extendí un poquito más en este capítulo, ya maquinando las trampas para el siguiente.

¡Y además, al parecer ha despertado mi inspiración! (O al menos las ganas de escribir, no garantizo que haya quedado bueno n.nU) Hasta creo que me pondré a continuar "¿Una ilusión?" apenas pueda¡De verdad tengo muchas ganas de escribir, y de no detenerme!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por la paciencia.  
Cualquier cosita, pueden escribirme a mi mail (se encuentra en mi perfil, esta página se está colocando arisca con todos los símbolos..), o más directo, mandarme un _review_. De verdad, **sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí**, así que cualquier dudita, reclamo, comentario, pensamiento, sugerencia, crítica constructiva.. ¿saben, no?

**Encuesta:** ¿Les simpatiza Miku, la detestan o simplemente les da igual?

_Esta vez quisiera dedicar el capítulo a toda la gente bonita que me dejó un review expresándome su opinión. _

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.

**Chiisana Minako.-**


End file.
